Theodore Nott
Theodore Nott, as the third son of Artorex and Morgause (now deceased) Nott, is a pure-blood wizard. Upon arriving at Hogwarts in 1991, he was sorted into Slytherin house, as was expected of a pure-blood boy with a Death Eater father. Biography Theodore Nott, more commonly referred to as Theo, is the third and last son of Artorex and Morgause. With Artorex classing himself as a 'most faithful' Death Eater, it wasn't long until the three Nott sons found themselves caught up in the wizardry of Dark Arts. Theo's eldest brother, Thaddeus, is 25 years old and married to a pure-blood witch that Theo knows little about. Thaddeus was made a Death Eater in 1989, before Theo had even attended Hogwarts. Also now wed, Theo's other brother, Altair, became a Death Eater when he came of age in 1994. Theo, on the other hand, has no intention of becoming a Death Eater although he severely doubts that he will have a choice in the matter, especially now that his Mother has died, an incident that Theo himself witnessed although refuses to speak of, and his elder cousin, Ava, was outcast by the family upon her refusal to become one herself. Ever since his Mother's death and his Father's imprisonment in Azkaban, Theo spent his holidays at Hogwarts whenever possible and was cared for by Altair over the Summer however, now that Artorex has escaped and Theodore has turned 17, he fears the holidays in case his Father decides to make him a Death Eater too. Fifth Year (1995-1996) Although starting his Fifth year the same as the previous four years, Theodore was starting to sense the panic within the Wizarding World with the return of Voldemort, despite the Ministry's denial. Also, news of Altair almost getting caught on his first ever mission spurred on his desire to break free from the family tradition and chose his own path of life. Still not emotionally over his Mother's death from the previous summer, Theo was dealt another blow when his Father was caught by Potter and co. at the Ministry of Magic. Despite his obvious family complications, Theo managed to pass his OWLs with mostly Exceeds Expectations and a few Outstandings in both Potions, his natural passion, and Care Of Magical Creatures, perhaps proving that Hagrid was not such a bad teacher after all. Sixth Year (1996-1997) Arriving back to Hogwarts after a corrupted summer, Theo was glad to be back with people that considered him as an equal and back to a life that he was relatively free to run all by himself. Opting for NEWTs that he was both good at and interested in, he set down to study away and hopefully get good grades by the end of Seventh year, trying to use his natural intelligence as an escape from the inevitable Death Eater fate. Preferring to avoid the Slytherin gang that included Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Theo struck friendships with the likes of Pansy Parkinson and Marietta Edgecombe, strong willed girls who also had the fate of being dragged into the Death Eater group. He also created an unlikely relationship with Lavender Brown of Gryffindor, becoming a brotherly figure to her and offering her a shoulder to cry on. Upon hearing that his Father had broken out of Azkaban, Theo started becoming more reclusive especially as his Father was not someone he idolized and the attention he gained because of his Father's actions was unwanted. During his Sixth year, Theo decided to avoid romantic relationships, just as he had in previous years. Despite having a fling with Pansy Parkinson, whom he is still very fond of, Theo preferred to build on his friendships, valuing his friends more than anything especially at the time when his family was failing him. Physical Description At 5'11", Theodore is relatively tall for his age yet finds it uncomfortable when people have to look up at him. He keeps his hair at a reasonable length yet pays little attention to its style. With a hair colour that looks either black or dark brown depending on the light, Theo's appearance and stance adds to his deep and hidden personality. With dark coloured eyes and a light stubble on his chin, he finds himself to be rather attractive although he does not flaunt this idea around unless joking around. Personality and Traits Theodore is a reserved boy, preferring to keep himself to himself and rarely speaks of his upbringing or family. Always happy to play around with people, he uses his natural charm and sarcasm to entertain his friends and to worm his way out of trouble. Spending a lot of time studying, Theo takes it as a personal insult if he ever gets an answer incorrect and rarely hands in homework late. With his friends being the most important things in his life, Theo tries hard to keep his friendships strong and, accompanied by his light, humorous nature, manages to do so quite easily. Magical Abilities and Skills Excelling naturally in Potions and Care Of Magical Creatures, Theodore is better at the theory side of his lessons. Despite working hard and mastering both non-verbal and basic wandless magic, he finds learning about the magic much more interesting than actually doing it. His essays are usually well written and he spends much time perfecting them. After spending the summer with his elder brother's family, Theo managed to pick up on numerous spells of the Dark Arts but prefers to forget about them and most certainly not use them, especially at Hogwarts for fear of being expelled. Relationships Pansy Parkinson Forming a friendship with one of the few Slytherin girls that Theodore reckons actually deserves his respect, the two became closer during their Sixth year when they started taking notice of each other and making it their priority to annoy the other as much as possible. Resulting in a fling that Theo hopes isn't a one off, Pansy has become the only girl that he has ever considered an actual relationship with. He finds her snarky comments funny and genuinely enjoys spending time with her. Lavender Brown Perhaps one of Theo's most unlikely friendships, he started bonding with Lavender after one of her many relationship break ups. Although starting off as teasing her about it, he did start to feel sorry for the girl who put so much into boys and decided to make up for it by helping and comforting her as best he could. Spending more time trying to make her laugh rather than actually doing anything helpful, he started feeling protective over her, creating an almost sibling like bond between the pair. Finding her attractive, just like many others, he did once have fleeting thoughts of a romantic relationship with her although the house rivalry kept the idea from his mind. However, over the Christmas of 1996, they did share a kiss under some magically enforced mistletoe. Despite denying the fact that they enjoyed it, deep down it was something that they wanted however, thanks to Lavender's boyfriend and his growing feeling for Pansy, nothing more happened.